goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Eat Worms!
Go Eat Worms! is the twenty-first book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series. It was first published in 1994. The illustration shows countless purple worms emerging from Todd's math notebook. Tim Jacobus' trademark signature is found just below the notebook. Blurb They're Creepy and They're Crawly-- They're Totally Disgusting! Obsessed with worms? That's putting it mildly. Todd is so fascinated with worms, he keeps a worm farm in his basement! Most of all, Todd loves torturing his sister and her best friend with worms. Dropping them into their hair. Down their backs. Until one day, after cutting a worm in half, Todd notices something strange. The rest of the worms seem to be staring at him! Suddenly worms start showing up in the worst places for Todd. In his bed. In his homework. Even in his spaghetti! What's a worm lover to do when his own worms are starting to gross him out? Plot Todd Barstow loves worms. He loves digging them up on the baseball diamond behind the school after it rains, loves collecting them in an aquarium in his basement, and loves tormenting his sister Regina and her best friend Beth with them. Luckily his best friend, Danny Fletcher, always gives him a hand in collecting worms, even though he does not quite share his friend’s enthusiasm. Todd is known as the kid who always wears a Raiders cap and loves worms. Todd's planning on entering a worm house in the Science Fair. The Worm House is a wood house with worms inside. Todd learns that Patrick, a rich blonde good-looking child, is also entering a worm-related project in the Science Fair. Todd becomes obsessed with finding out what his project is, to ensure that his will be better than Patrick's. Regina tells Todd Patrick's address and Todd and Danny set off late at night to first meet with Patrick to try and get an answer from him. Later when they see his mansion is abandoned, they decide to break in and see his project. Then an evil spirit dog chases them and they see a corpse inside the house and run away. Todd overhears his sister the next day talking to Beth on the telephone about what a great trick she played, sending the two boys to the abandoned mansion where some children threw a Halloween party a few months ago. Todd gets revenge on her by putting worms in the beak of the paper-maché bird she has created for the Science Fair, which she has named Christopher Robin. Regina accidentally opens the bird's beak, when the Science Fair judges walk by and they land on the head of the judges. Patrick sets his project down next to Todd's modest worm house and reveals that he has built a massive worm skyscraper, complete with working elevators. The judges spend a considerable amount of time on Patrick's project, mostly ignoring Todd's. Todd is furious — especially since he is the worm expert. He had even refused to let Danny help him with his project, leaving Danny to build a solar system representation made out of balloons, half of which deflate by the time the judges come around. The judges announce the winner of the Science Fair, Danny and his balloon solar system. Todd goes back to digging up worms out by the baseball diamond. Danny and Todd have been noticing a low rumble every time they go out to the diamond to dig. They even embarrassed themselves in front of the student body by proclaiming they were experiencing an earthquake. Todd collects a bucket of worms and carries them back to his basement, where Regina and Beth are hanging out. Todd shows them a "neat" trick: he takes a worm and slices it in two. The two halves continue to wiggle forming two worms. Regina tells Todd that the worms in his fish tank are watching him, that they know what he did and they're not happy, that they will take their revenge on him. The next day, Todd's baseball cap is filled with worms. Todd then begins finding worms in his bed, his food, his homework, so on. He finally decides that Regina is right, and becomes so convinced that the worms are seeking their revenge that he sneaks down to the basement to apologize to the worms, where he is caught by his father, who is wielding a baseball bat. Todd's father tells him he has to get rid of his worms once and for all. The next day at school, Todd walks to class in the pouring rain. When he enters the school, he and Danny overhear Regina telling her friend Beth about how she has been the one freaking Todd out, carefully placing worms all over his things to get him back for sabotaging her project. Todd drags Danny out to the baseball field to dig up worms after school. The rain has cleared and all the worms are coming out, the perfect time to grab some worms and get back Regina and Beth with them. As Danny and Todd are digging around in the ground, they feel the rumble again and this time, a giant worm the size of a tree trunk pops out of the ground, grabs Todd, and drags him underneath the soil of the baseball diamond. Danny waves at Regina and Beth, who are walking along the edge of the diamond, to help him. They are busy carrying their paper-maché bird, the shadow of which falls onto the baseball diamond, casting the shadow of a giant bird. The giant worm sneaks back out of the soil, sees the bird shadow and releases Todd from his grasp. With that, Todd decides to abandon his worm hobby once and for all by tossing his worms out into the garden, and he begins to collect beautiful butterfly specimens instead — much to the delight of his sister. Todd is then awakened by a giant butterfly holding a huge silver pin, who has shown up to take revenge. Reprints and rereleases International releases Differences * In Portugal, this is the twenty-fifth book in the original Goosebumps series. * In the Portuguese adaptation of the story there are some notable differences: ** Todd Barstow is called 'Tomé Gasparinho' ** Danny Fletcher is called 'Daniel Romano' Merchandise A snapback hat based on Go Eat Worms! was released in 1995. goeatworms-hat.jpg Television adaptation Go Eat Worms! was adapted into an episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the sixth episode of season two, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. The title of the episode omits the exclamation mark. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:Go Eat Worms!/TV episode Artwork Go Eat Worms! - artwork.jpg|Original 1993 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia * Regina put a worm in Todd's sandwich as a joke, and Todd had eaten half of it before seeing the worm in the sandwich. That was similar to Steve Boswell and Chuck Green's trick on Carly Beth Caldwell in ''The Haunted Mask''. * R.L. Stine has stated that this book is one of his least favorite ''Goosebumps'' books, along with The Barking Ghost. References in other Goosebumps media *Although the Worms doesn't appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film, the title of the book is mentioned. *The title of the book is mentioned as an achievement in ''Goosebumps: The Game ''where the player must get 10 different game over deaths. Category:Original series Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:America Category:Birds Category:Books Released In 1994 Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Achievements from the Game